legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
FR: Boy's Night Part 4/Transcript
(The boys all stand in shock as the now monsterous Masaru lets out his inhuman roars. Fire continues to burn around him as she he roars) David: So.... This is the reason you were able to escape the IMC...? Nagisa: Yes... Masaru got so angry, he transformed into that... Nothing the IMC could do was able to stop him... He destroyed everything in his sight... The sight of it will haunt me to the day I die... Daniel: ... How do we stop him now? Nagisa: ..... I don't know.... (Before they could ask any more, they once again hear Masaru roar. They look and notice him looking ready to jump. And Masaru does that. He leaps high into the air) Nathan: Whoa! How did he do that!? Jack: He's heading toward us! Move! (The boys all quickly rush out the way as Masaru punches the ground where the boys were, creating an explosion of fire) Nathan: JESUS!!! Daniel: He's gotten so much more powerful! Nagisa: He has to be stopped... MASARU!! (Masaru hears Nagisa and looks at him) Nagisa: (Charges up ice blast) STOP THIS NOW!! I DON'T WANT TO HURT YOU BROTHER!! (Masaru just glares at Nagisa. He holds up one hand and prepares a fire ball) Nagisa: DON'T MAKE ME DO THIS!! (Masaru replies by only let out his mad roar. He chucks the fire ball. Nagisa's shock by the speed of it. David then moves Nagisa out the way, avoiding the fire ball which exploded near by) David: Hey I know he's your brother but he's gone crazy right now! You can't hold back! Nagisa: Damn it.... I didn't want this to happen... David: I'm sorry Nagisa... This is all my fault.... Nagisa: David... Jack: DAVID NAGISA MOVE!!! (The two boy's notice Masaru heading toward them. David gets back up and charges his red aura. He runs over to Masaru and throws a punch, which Masaru does the same. However, Masaru over powers David knocking him away into a rock formation.) Nathan: David!! All right asshole, try this on for size!! (Nathan creates a large stream of water and hurls it at Masaru who gets pushed back. He lets our a roar at this) Nathan: You hate that right!? Good! Water beats fire after all! (Masaru roars and sends a fire ball at Nathan. However a large gust a wind pushes the fire away) Jack: Wind can push put out fire to! Let's go Nate! (Nathan and Jack start to send out a combination of wind and water hitting Masaru who roars in pain by the attacks. As they attack they take a moment to stop. Masaru's about to counter attack, he's suddenly hit by a blue streak. Its Danial using his super speed to attack) Daniel: KEEP UP THE PRESSURE GUYS! WE CAN DO THIS! Brody: Come on guys! Let's give them a hand! Brody Calvin Preston and Levi: LOCK IN! (locks Power Stars into their morphers) READY! NINJA SPIN!! (Morph) Levi: Let's rock this hot head's world! (After Being pushed back by more water and wind, the Brody and Levi attack with their swords slice Masaru. They jump away when he slams his fist down at where they were. Calvin and Preston use this chance to attack. However Masaru turns and swings his arm at the two, hitting them with large amount of fire. They two are sent while from the group and they de-morph) Nagisa: Damn it... Even the Rangers are struggling... I must stop this! (Masaru shoots fire at Daniel Nathan and Jack who all move out the way. Masaru is then hit with ice. He roars at this. He looks at Nagisa who fired that ice blast) Nagisa: I'm sorry brother... But I must stop you!! (Masaru again just roars. He is then attacks by wind, water, laser blasts. Jack Nathan Brody and Levi all decide to attack him at once) Brody: NAGISA!! FREEZE HIM!! (Nagisa quickly charges and shoots his ice beam at Masaru. The result attacks from the ice water wind and lasers push Masaru back and he appears unable to defend himself) Daniel: (Re-joins the group) That's it guys! We got him! Nagisa: Come on... A little more... (As he's still being from the attacks, Masaru starts to glow. He let's out a loud roar lets out an explosion of fire. Stoping the attacks.) Brody: What?! No way!! Levi: How is he so strong!? Daniel: Wait. Look! (Masaru still glowing opens his mouth and holds up his hand. All 3 start making fire ball) Brody: OH NO! MOVE!! (Masaru fires all 3 fire balls at the heroes. They all try to dodge but the results are a massive explosion of fire which hits the heroes. The boy all cry out loudly in pain. They are all knock to the ground. Brody and Levi de-Morph from the attack) Daniel: (Groans) Damn... He's.... Too strong.... Nathan: This... This is a nightmare... Brody: We.... We can't give up.... Nagisa: M....Ma...Masaru.... (Masaru lets out yet another roar as fire erupts around him. After a moment he looks at his original target David. Camera goes over to David who has come out of the rock and stands there) Levi: David.... Run... He's After you.... David:......... Nagisa: That fool.... What is he doing....? David:....... (Masaru prepares to attack till he sees David's aura return) Daniel: David... What...? Huh?? (Suddenly Daniel sees he's covered in a blue aura) Nagisa: (Blue aura appears) Huh..? (Daniel Nagisa and Nathan all glow in blue aura's while Jack glows in yellow) Jack: What's... What's going on....? Brody: I don't know... Its... only happened to you guys... Nathan: This is weird.... (As they glow, the aura's suddenly shoot out of the 4 boy's and go to David. David continues to stands there as his red aura gets yellow and 3 different shapes of blue. David raises his head up. He opens his eyes showing they are glowing red. David clinches his fist, result in sending out a shockwave which surprised everyone. They all slowly get back up. They are joined by Calvin and Preston who woke up) Calvin: What's.... What's happening...? Brody: David... he's...He's different... Daniel: Something has happened to him... (David and stand glaring at each other. Masaru suddenly shoots out a fire ball which explodes where David was. The smoke clears and shows David isn't there. That's when they see...) (David is behind Masaru) Nathan: WHOA! HOW DID HE- Jack: I didn't see him move... (Masaru looks behind him, notices David. He yells as he turns, raises his arm, swings down) Brody: DAVID LOOK OUT!! (David, not even turning around, grabs Masaru hand, much to everyone's shock. Then suddenly, ice begin on Masaru's arm. Masaru cries out and backs away) Nagisa: WHAT THE?!?! Preston: David! He just- How?! Daniel: He has Nagisa's ice powers! Brody: That's... That's amazing! (Masaru smashs the ground to free his arm. He cries out as he then swings his arm letting out a streak of fire. David however pulls his arms back and thrusts them forward and releases a massive gust of wind putting out the flames) Jack: He has my wind powers! Nathan: David stole our powers!! How did he do that!? Daniel: I don't know how, but he's holding his own against Masaru. Levi: You're right. He might be able to stop him. (Masaru shoots his arm forward to release more fire. David counters with a burst of water to push the flames back. David then combines the water with ice to stop Masaru's attack. As Masaru shakes his head from the attack, he feels him being pushed by more wind, followed by a powerful punch. As Masaru roars from the pain he tries to counter attack. However David uses his new speed to dodge and strike at Masaru) Nagisa: He's using his speed to avoid being hit then strikes with his super strength. Masaru can't hit him this way. (Masaru yells out and slams the ground, exploding fire from it as an effort to get David, David counters by letting out more water the puts out the flames. Masaru is pushed away by the water. Then David creates a beam of ice and hits Masaru head on. With this moment David attacks David with a rapid series of punches then a kick to the head) (Masaru is pushed even more back. He glares at David who stands where he is. The camera gets a close up on David'a face, his red eyes, his glare. Masaru expression changes to something that could be described as anger and fear) Masaru:......... RAAAAAAAAAAAH!!! (Charges at David) David: YAAAAAAAH!!! (Charges at Masaru) (The camera spins as the two close in on each other. The camera stops as we see Masaru and David are seen preparing to punch each other with a view of Canterlot city) Masaru: RAAH! (Throws punch) (David dodges Masaru's punch, as it grazes his cheek. David's aura forms around his fist) David: THIS END NOW!!!! (David hits Masaru in his stomach. Feeling the full force of the attack, Masaru, for the first time since becoming this monster form, speak) Masaru: Gaa.... Im... POSSSIIIBLLLLLEEE!!!!!!!! (With this last shout, Masaru explodes in a large brust of fire. The fire so bright, the group covers their eyes. When the light and fire clears, the group notices David still standing and Masaru with some of his clothes destroyed.) Nagisa: (Runs) MASARU!! (Nagisa looks at Masaru and sees despite the damage, he's still alive. He sighs with relief. He look over at David. David still just stands where he is. Then the yellow and blue aura's leave him and return to the others) Brody: Did you get your powers back? Nathan: (Creates a tiny amount of water) Yep! They are back! Levi: Man I still can't believe David had your powers! David how- (Suddenly falls to his knees, closes his eyes falls to the ground and passes out) Boys:...... Jack: Danny... I think our Boy's Night is over... Daniel: Yeah... Same here. (The scene changes to Daniel's mansion. The sun is setting and we see David in bed. He lays there till his eyes slowly open) David: (Groan) My head... (Sits up) Where am I...? Daniel: David you're up! That's good. The others were worried. David: The others...? What...? Daniel: You remember right? You were fighting Masaru during our Boy's Night. David: Boy's Night...? Masaru...? ..... Wait... Wait I remember! Masaru! He transformed into a monster, he attacked and.... I... Don't remember. What happened? Daniel: I was afraid you would say that. I don't know how to put into words so I'll just give the short version. You stopped Masaru. David: I did? Daniel: Yeah. Masaru is back to normal. But you and him were out for awhile. David: How long was I out? Daniel: Almost 3 days. David: 3 DAYS!?!? Daniel: Almost I said! But don't worry. Like I said its all good right now. David:..... (Sighs) Daniel: You okay? David:... Yeah.. I'm just sorry I screw up your Boy's Night... Daniel: Its okay David. You didn't mean for that to happen. Masaru has apologized alot to. David: ... I gotta apologize to him... Daniel: He's outside. You should go tell the others you're okay first though. (David does what Dainel says and talks to the guy. The Ninja Steel Rangers are glad he's okay and thank him for what he did. Jack asks if he's remember anything, Nathan goes nuts over what he did says how awesome it was. Ater talking to the boys David meets with Nagisa) Nagisa: David. I'm glad you're okay. David: Nagisa... Listen I- Nagisa: Its okay. I know you didn't intend for that to happen. But I wanted to thank you. David: For what? Nagisa: For stopping Masaru, keeping him alive, and for defeating my greatest fear. I thought if Masaru was to become that monster again nothing would stop him. But you stopped him. I now know that if my bro becomes that thing again, he can be stopped and saved. So thank you. Truly. David: ... I'm glad I could help you. It might make talking with Masaru easier. Nagisa: He's waiting outside. He wants to talk to you as well. (David give thanks to Nagisa and steps outside. He sees Masaru waiting. Masaru looks at David when he's outside) Masaru:....Hey. David: Hey. (They just stare at each other for a moment before they each sigh) David and Masaru: David/Masaru I'm sorry! .......... David: (Sighs) You were right... I didn't know anything about you. I shouldn't have started that fight. And I had zero right to talk about like that. I'm sorry. Masaru: No. You were right. I do have a bad temper. And it nearly made me kill you all. I don't remember everything, however if you didn't stop me... God I hate to think about it. David: Guess we both screwed up. Masaru: Yeah... I'm going to change though. I'll control this rage I have so I'll never lose control like that again. David: Yeah. I'll make sure I won't judge people because of one bad story. (David walks up to Masaru) David: (Holds up hand) Friends? Masaru:..... (Shakes) Friends. David: (Narrating) Well that's how my Boy's Night ended. I said good bye to Dainel and the others sometime later. We all agreed to try that again though. It is important we see each other when we are able. We are not just allies who protect the universe. We are friends. We always will be. (Back at Daniel's mansion, he hears the door knocking. He goes over to it and sees Cloe) Daniel: Cloe! Cloe: Hey Danny! (The two kiss each other) Cloe: Sorry for being gone these past couple of days. You won't BELIEVE the adventure I had! Daniel: Oh ho! I could say the same thing. THE END Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Coolautiz Category:Transcripts Category:Episodes in Fire Rebellion: Season 16 Category:Fire Rebellion: Season 16 Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe